wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Wiki
Wadanohara.png|Walkthrough|link=http://wadanohara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Walkthrough|linktext=Learn about the game Wadanohara full cast.png|Characters|link=http://wadanohara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:characters|linktext=Learn about the Sea Kingdom's inhabitants and characters not seen in-game. Wadanohara.jpeg|Endings|link=http://wadanohara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:endings|linktext=Didn't like the ending you got? Learn about the others! wadanohara manga cover.jpg|Manga|linktext=There's a manga currently being updated, more info on it soon! Welcome to the Wikia for the indie game Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, created by Deep-Sea Prisoner. This wiki isn't as developed as it could be and in need of serious help, contributions would be very appreciated. Updates concerning the wiki currently have no formal area, but the main page's Talk page is occasionally updated (mostly) by admins with important information. Permission for original artwork to be posted to the wiki has been granted by Deep-Sea Prisoner. Please avoid posting fan-arts into the Wiki. It has been requested that talk sprites from the game are not posted to the wiki in bulk, and official artwork should not be posted without reason. Do not treat the wiki as storage for artwork, and remove any talk sprites currently not in use '''(i.e. improving the quality of a page). ''**Warning: Wiki contains spoilers for the game, traverse with caution!!**'' About "The beautiful blue sky, the vast blue sea. A tiny boat in crystal clear ocean. The sea witch Wadanohara, along with her familiars, is returning to her underwater hometown after a long time away. But before her looms her first familiar, Samekichi. 'You... Get away from this sea right now. You should not be here...'" ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ''is an adventure RPG made in late 2013. It follows the young witch Wadanohara and her familiars. After a journey from the witch world she had been visiting, she returns to her deep sea home to find it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Wadanohara is tasked with repairing the magical barriers protecting the kingdom destroyed by this enemy, but fixing them shall not be the last of her worries... Although ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ''was initially a Japanese-language game, there is an English fan-translation by web translator vgperson. The English translated version of the game can be downloaded from vgperson's website, here. As well as this, a manga (by ''Deep-Sea prisoner) ''for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea began being published to Pixiv around the end of August in 2015, and has been completed as of September 29, 2018. A physical version of the first two English and Japanese volumes have been released on Amazon, however a the third and final volume is available in Japanese only on Pixiv. As of now, there are no plans to make an international release of the last volume. The official English translations for each chapter appeared about a month after the originals. The manga follows most of the events from the game, only leaving out some minor characters and such. The manga also had a Twitter to post updates about the series and previews for upcoming editions, however as of 2019, it no longer posts updates. '''Due to adult content that appears (for the most part, later) in the game, including violence, gore (specifically, eye horror is common), and sexual assault, this game is recommended for individuals'' fifteen and above. Please be aware of such content appearing in-game.' Mogeko's Website | vgperson's Website | vgperson on Tumblr | 'If you have questions, please ask the users Sølve or user Areyoukiddingjustgivemeaname''' Favorite Deep-Sea Prisoner game so far? Wadanohara And the Great blue sea The Gray garden Mogeko castle Favorite Ending? Sea Monster! Betrayal! Red Witch! Blue Witch! True Ending! Category:Browse